Healing Body and Heart
by Blue0203
Summary: TEASER: She could smell the gory liquid that dripped out of his body where she was. She could taste the blood in the air, the metallic, sharp taste. Her body seemed far away, out of her control. Why did it have to be him? Why couldn't it have been me? Read to continue!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

 **I'll be honest. I shouldn't be starting another story if I can't even update my others. Yeah, I know it's bad, but I wanted to post this so bad! Anyway, when I first started writing this it was gonna be a oneshot. I shows it to my friend halfway through and she told me I should make a short story out of it, and I decided to. So, here's chapter one!**

 **Oh, and I had no real summary so I pulled a teaser from the story.**

 **Enjoy!**

Lucy's world has stopped. She was in horror at the sight before her. She saw every drop of the blood fall in slow motion, her body shaking but mind not registering what had happened. She could smell the gory liquid that dripped out of his body where she was. She could taste the blood in the air, the metallic, sharp taste. Her body seemed far away, out of her control. Why did it have to be him? Why couldn't it have been me? She thought, not taking her eyes off of the scene.

Of course, it just had to be on the one job he allowed her to choose. He hadn't run in front of her like so many other times. Instead, he waited patiently for her to come back with the request in hand. He seemed, kind of different. Off. The job wasn't hard at all, either. They just had to retrieve a plant from the forest. How was the client, or anyone else for that matter, going to predict this? This… this… terribly horrible accident. What was the accident?

They had run into a monster that even Erza would have had a bit of trouble defeating. The monster had came out of nowhere, not making a sound as it walked. It was about three times her size and its color was a dark gray, almost black. It had a horn sticking out on his head and horns covering his tail.

"Don't worry Luce, I got this!" He shouted, cockily running to stand in front of the monster, looking at the blonde Mage instead of his opponent. Lucy gulped as the scene replayed in her mind. Just a quick swing of its tail and he had dropped. One of the spikes on it impaled him through the stomach. He hadn't gotten to even try to land one hit.

Lucy dropped to her knees, hands covering her mouth. She forgot all about the huge thing that had caused all this. As the monster loomed over her, she just continued to shake and stare at the scene. Then he shouted at her. Got her moving.

"L-Lucy! MOVE!" He shouted using up a lot of the energy he had left. Blood trickled from the corner of his mouth as he watched in terror. Fear formed in the back of his mind at the thought of her getting hurt by the thing he couldn't defeat.

At his shout, Lucy looked behind her to see the monster take a threatening step toward her. This brought her back into the world. She rolled out of the way as the monster brought its fist down, shaking the ground when it collided with the hard earth. Lucy quickly jumped to her feet and got into a ready stance before the creature had another chance to attack. She had to defeat this thing first, then get to him. Help him.

Lucy grabbed her whip that was resting on her hip and a key from her collection. The key shined as the light hit it. "Lucy. Run. Get away." He called to her, desperately reaching out to her. She grasped the key with her fist, anger swirling inside her when he said this.

"I can't! I'm not leaving you!" Lucy shouted, staring at the ground. She would not leave him alone. His father left him. His best friend left him, but came back. She was the one who would stay with him forever.

Lucy ran toward the creature, hand swinging the key forward as she called "Open! Gate of the Lion! Leo!" A bright light shone as the spirit materialized in front of her with a smirk. "What can I do for you, love?" The flirt asked. His tone and mood changed as he took in the situation. He saw his master, no, friend, with tears running down her face. She looked at him desperately searching for help, but with a determined look in her eyes.

"I need help defeating the monster!" Lucy shouted, pointing toward the creature. The spirit she had just called out looked to whiere she was pointing. His eyes widened and jaw dropped seeing the humongous creature.

"What is that?" Loke asked, disgusted at the sight before him. Lucy growled angrily at him, catching him by surprise, and snapped "We don't have time for that! Now, help me!" Loke raised his arms in surrender, asking "What do you want me to do?" Lucy glanced between Loke and the mage she arrived there with. "Help him." She said softly, before turning and starting a battle with the monster.

She took out another key and swung it around, shouting "Open, Gate of the Maiden. Virgo!" A pink-haired maid with shackles on her wrists appeared before her. "How can I help you, princess?" Virgo asked, bowing low. "We need to defeat that!" Lucy shouted, running with Virgo.

He was watching his best friend run toward the creature he didn't defeat. She might get hurt like him. He couldn't let that happen. He tried to push himself up, but that just caused him to cough up blood. "Stay still!" Loke shouted at him, pushing him back down. "I'm going to get you out of here." Loke said quietly, glancing toward Lucy one more time before fully turning his back to her.

"No! I'm not leaving! Help Lucy!" He shouted, resisting Loke. Loke took a glimpse of his master, seeing her fight against the monster with Virgo. She was doing fine, even more than fine. Lucy was able to dodge every blow the monster threw and even whip it a few times. Virgo was under ground, digging a hole to capture the monster in.

Loke turned back to face him, giving him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry." He said quietly, picking him up. "No! I can't leave! I have to stay!" He shouted while trying to get away from him. Loke was having trouble holding him as he struggled. "I have to help!" Blood trickled out of his wound, splashing onto Loke's suit. "I can't let Lucy get hurt!" He managed to get out of Loke's arms and fell to the ground. He staggered up and stumbled toward the fight.

"Stop it! I'm trying to help you!" Loke said angrily to him, catching up in three quick, long strides. He continued to get away in vain. Loke snatched up the struggling mage and started to briskly walk away, trying not to turn back. "No! I can't go! Let me go! Let me go!" The mage yelled at the spirit. He never stopped moving, but this time the Lion Spirit had a good grip on the mage.

They heard the monster screech and their heads snapped to see what was happening. Virgo had dug a hole under the monster, causing the monster to fall under ground a little. Just its head was peeking above the ground. Lucy had taken her whip and hit the monster in the face, which had caused it to screech. They watched as Lucy carefully aimed her attacks at the creature, making sure she didn't get hurt in the process.

Loke forced himself to turn and continue to walk away from his friend. The mage in his arms watched silently as his friend fought the monster as hard as she could. His eyes were wide in panic and concern, hoping she wouldn't get hurt. Loke gulped, knowing he was going to get it when the mage healed.

"Go! Get help!" Lucy shouted after them, seeing that they were still in her eye sight. He shook his head, not wanting to leave the girl. Loke did the opposite, nodding in agreement and taking off in the opposite direction where the monster wasn't.

Lucy had had enough of dodging the monsters attacks. She was out of breath and her muscles strained as she kept moving. "Virgo! We need to finish this quick!" Lucy shouted, warning the spirit that she was almost out of magic energy.

Virgo nodded and attacked the monster with more force. She dug underground and came up from right under the monster, punching it up into the air with her fists. The creature twisted and tried to swipe at Virgo while it was still in the air but missed when Virgo dodged. The monster didn't have time to prepare for the landing and it fell onto its side, right in front of Lucy. Lucy swung her whip into its face, causing it to screech. Virgo transformed into her other form, which was a bigger version of a maid. She was the size of a gorilla. She jumped into the air and landed on the creature, causing it to groan.

The creature swiped at Virgo, landing a hit. Virgo went flying into the air and slammed her back against a tree. She slid down the tree and landed on the ground, shimmering. "I'm sorry, Princess. It seems like I can't fight anymore." Virgo apologized before fully disappearing with a sad look.

Lucy smiled and whispered "That's okay, Virgo. You did fine." She took out another key, swinging it forward and calling out "Open! Gate of the Bull! Taurus!" As she called out the spirit, the creature slowly stood up, growling in anger at the damage it had taken.

"Nice body, Lucy!" Was the first thing the blonde Celestial Spirit Mage heard from her spirit. "Taurus! Help me!" Lucy yelled, whipping the creature again. The creature growled and swung its tail toward Lucy, but Lucy wasn't going to be taken down. She jumped over the tail and landed on her knee, panting a bit. Taurus took this time to attack.

"Rage!" Taurus called out, bringing his axe down onto the ground and sending shock waves, which caused rubble to fly up from the ground. The monster quickly jumped up to dodge it but didn't see Taurus above him. Taurus brought his axe down hardly onto the creature's head, forcing it back onto the ground. Lucy wrapped her whip around the monster's legs to keep it down. "Finish it!" Lucy yelled.

Taurus took a stance right next to the creature and brought his axe up as high as he could, quickly swinging it down onto the monster. It screeched as it thrashed in pain and tried to escape Lucy's whip. Taurus brought his axe down once more and the monster stopped moving. It fell limp and Lucy turned away, not wanting to see what she had done. She did it for her life, and for his.

"Yes! We did it!" Lucy exclaimed, smiling at her friend. The spirit smiled back at her with hearts in his eyes. Lucy groaned and closed the gate, seeing the perverted way she was being stared at by him.

Lucy felt her magic deteriorating. Her mind quickly flashed to Loke and him, who Loke was carrying. She had to get to them before Loke disappeared, before her magic ran out. She supposed that Loke could just use his own magic to appear, but she still wanted to get to him quickly to check on him.

Her mind shifted as her memories of him flashed through. He was laughing as she chased him around angrily. He was protecting her when she was the enemies' target. He was helping her get back up on her own two feet when she felt most down. He was reaching out with a helping hand after her total defeat. He was spilling tears, seeing her future self slowly close her eyes to rest eternally. He was smiling, telling her everything would be okay.

He, who had brought her to Fairy Tail after destroying the harbor. After saving her from the kidnapping slave traders, he was the one to take her by the hand and pull her in the right direction.

Her pace quickened as she thought about him. He was her best friend and someone who she couldn't live without. She clenched her teeth as worry passed through her body.

The last bit of magic she had jumped inside her. Then, as if it was accepting it's horrible fate, it spilled out of her and she had none left. She didn't stop though. How was she expected to stop when her best friend and partner was hurt and alone. Loke probably went back, too when she lost her magic power.

Lucy knew she was about to faint from exhaustion but she needed to find her partner first. If she didn't, she didn't know how they would make it back. She continued on the path she knew they took, looking left and right for the boy. He should be close.

"Lucy!" She heard his voice. The one who always supported her. "Lucy!" Another voice called her name. Her spirit who had come out by himself. They probably came back once Loke felt her magic run out.

"Over here." She said as loudly as she could, which wasn't very loud. It was more like a quiet spoken command than a call for help. She staggered a bit, going in the direction she heard the voices.

A few rustles here and snaps there and she almost crashed right into the spirit carrying the injured Mage. Lucy stopped short so she wouldn't bump into them. "Thank Mavis I found you guys." Lucy sighed tiredly.

"Lucy!" Loke shouted worried. The injured Mage in his hands was about to pass out, but he managed a whisper of her name. The Mage's eyes flickered open and shut a few times before finally closing for the time being.

"Loke, bring us back to the guild." Lucy told her spirit, before allowing her eyes to roll back and following her partner into a deep, painful sleep. Just before closing her eyes, she managed a whisper of his name.

" _Natsu_."


End file.
